The pre sent invention relates generally to containers and, more specifically, it relates to a bucket system for allowing unobstructed insertion of an object into the bucket while providing a balanced bucket.
Container such as buckets are known and used. A conventional container is comprised of a cylindrical structure with an interior cavity, a floor and a pivotally attached handle. A removable lid may be attached about the upper opening of the container during non-use. The handle is pivotally attached to the outer side portions of the container and is above a center portion of the container when the user is grasping the handle.
A problem with conventional containers is that the position of the handle makes it extremely difficult to insert an object into the container for accessing and/or removing the contents. For example, the handle obstructs a paintbrush that is in the container to retrieve paint. In addition, when using a conventional paint container, the user""s hands typically become covered with paint from the paintbrush during entry and exiting of the container.
The invention allows unobstructed insertion of an object such as a cloth, dipper or paintbrush into the container while an individual comfortably supports the bucket. Conventional container devices do not allow for easy insertion and exiting of such objects from the container, while also providing a container that is balanced when supported by the handle.
In these respects, the bucket or container according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing unobstructed insertion of a paintbrush while an individual comfortably supports the bucket.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of containers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new bucket system construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing unobstructed insertion of an object, and is balanced so that the user may comfortably support the bucket.
The present invention generally comprises a body having an upper opening and an interior cavity, a floor having a rear portion and a front portion within the body, and a handle attached to a front edge of the body. The handle has a gripping member and a pair of side portions that define a receiver opening for comfortably receiving the hand of a user. The body is eccentrically weighted so that the bucket is balanced when suspended by the handle.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a bucket that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a bucket for allowing unobstructed insertion and removal of an object while an individual comfortably supports the bucket.
Another object is to provide a bucket that reduces the likelihood of material in the bucket being inadvertently applied to the user""s hand.
A further object is to provide a bucket that remains balanced during usage.
An additional object is to provide a bucket that increases the efficiency of use.
A further object is to provide a bucket that is comfortable for a user to support.
Another object is to provide a bucket that requires only one hand of a user to support.
An additional object is to provide a bucket that is easy to clean.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader, and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.